Locked
by AisuNoSekaii
Summary: GOM x OC Momoi What would you do, if your stuck with the person you're in love with, and plus the door's lock.


**Oh yeah, she's wearing Angel's clothes from Angel beats, just read and you'll find out. THE ENTIRE STORY.**

**and this is teiko arc, have fun you guys :D**

* * *

**Kuroko Tetsuya**

"Ah..I forgot my bag.." a certain white haired girl picked up her bag as she opened a certain locker, but then she suddenly got pushed.

"Hahi?!" It was culture festival, and their class and the other class decided to do a cosplay café.This girl's name is Shiromi Ayako, she was asked to cosplay Angel, from Angel Beats!

Her name. Ayako, meaning night or peaceful. Yes, she has lived up to her name—well most of the time..

"I-Itai.." She found the locker more smaller than it looks, until she caught a familiar scent, her blue eyes widen as she blushed.

"Shiromi-san?" that monotone voice and that whiff of vanilla..

"K-ku-kuroko-san..?" she was slightly trembling, the locker was just good for the two, but it was getting tight. She was one of the people that notice Kuroko, even if he has such low presence. Her bit her lip as she placed her hand against the right side of the locker, and Kuroko has the left wall of the locker, not even daring to speak a word.

"So..how did you get in here..?" It was so weird that their bodies were pressing together. Shiromi asks the blue haired phantom.

"The same thing.." he said.

'_How weird. .He's blushing too..'_ Shiromi happened to accidentally brush her hand against his, she blushed furiously, as she was about to retract it, but then he stopped her before even doing so.

"I don't mind at all.." he muttered as he gingerly intertwine his fingers with hers.

"It feels more reassuring." He said with a small smile on his face. Her eyes were glued to her hands which were intertwined with Kuroko's warm hand.

"I-if you say so.." she muttered. Long time ago, when they first met was when..Shiromi was lost, and she happens to cross paths with Kuroko, that day.

But never expected to cross paths again.

They've developed feelings for each other, but always brushed it away.

"K-kuroko-san.." she stutters, she could feel the blood rushing through her cheeks.

He looked down at the girl who was furiously blushing; her blue orbs were like sparkling, all he did was stare at her.

"H-have you ever developed feelings for someone special..?" she looked straight into his eyes, as if she was trying to get an answer within a glance.

"I actually do.." He tries to look away from her, as her eyes were filled with curiosity, as if to be screaming, please tell me. "Why do you ask?"

"I-I-I was.." '_going to say ' I love you', but I just can't say it..'_ She just looked away from him. "Just curious.."

"Shiromi-san.." she immediately whipped her head to his direction, until she felt a hand caress her cheek.

She froze on the spot, the warmth from their hands was slowly disappearing.

"You may believe it or not…" he said. "I've always admire you..not just as a friend.. but as someone else."

Before she could even speak, he pressed his lips against her soft ones. She shuts her eyes as she responded to his actions.

Kuroko broke away as he stares at Shiromi's eyes.

She buried her head on his chest. "S-shut up, Aho.." Kuroko gave the door a small push and it creaked, and opened.

"…" they both stared at each other and broke into laughter.

"Who knew?" a smile gingerly rose from her lips, she got out of the locker, and got her stuff and left, as she left the floor, she received a text.

**From: Kuroko Tetsuya**

**Re: none inserted**

**Body:**

**I love you~**

She smiled as she replied.

Once Kuroko reached his house, he went to his room and looked outside the window, he saw many stars tonight.

*beep*

He opened his phone to receive a notification from Shiromi.

**From: Shiromi Ayako**

**Re: :D**

**Body:**

**I love you too, Kuro-kun 3~**

He nearly dropped the phone out of his happiness; he lied down his bed, smiling as he went to sleep.

* * *

**I was like doki-doki, this is hard to write you know!**

**\- Aishi ~**


End file.
